


Yours, Mine, & Ours

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: One last trip to the Isle of the Lost, where Mal intends to ask the girl who's always been by her side to stay by her side for the rest of their lives.





	Yours, Mine, & Ours

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr, and Taylor Swift's "Mine"

It was honestly horrifying when Mal first realized. Something frightful and paralyzing, shaking her down to her very core. She remembered her world tumbling wildly on its axis, seeming to spiral out of control at a deadly pace, the ice-cold numbness starting from somewhere deep inside her and freezing its way out. It was just terrifying, plain and simple—the moment Mal opened her eyes and realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Evie. 

Realized that she  _needed_  to spend the rest of her life with Evie, that nothing she did would ever be worthwhile again if Evie wasn't there beside her with a ring on her finger and an eternal claim to Mal's heart.  
  
Literally, all Mal had done was open her eyes. Rolled over in bed as the morning sun rose and found Evie there just as she was there every morning. Laying on her side today with a hand tucked under her head, her hair pulled loosely back as she slept. She was absolute serenity in one of Mal's gray tank tops, body stirring in just the lightest and most imperceptible of ways as the morning hour drew her closer and closer to waking up.  
  
Mal wanted to marry her, right then and there.  
  
The ring sat heavily in her pocket for months after she bought it. No time was the perfect time, no way was the perfect way, no words were the perfect words. But every minute of every day of every month that passed was just another sixty seconds that Mal fell more and more in love with Evie.  
  
She had her in her lap one night after dinner, the two of them lounging on their couch while Mal worked through long tresses of blue with rhythmic strokes of a brush. Rain on the windows and sleep in Evie's eyes was how they heard the news of The Isle.  
  
The Isle of the Lost, sitting abandoned across the bay ever since the villains' incarceration had been moved to the more humane bounds of the mainland by royal decree. There on the tv screen in front of them was King Ben, flanked by members of his council as flashing cameras and multitudes of microphones captured the sights and sounds of his newest edict.  
  
The calming blanket of sleep was slowly pulled away from Evie as her ears perked with interest over what was being said.  
  
"...They're going to destroy The Isle?"   
  
Sink it deep beneath the waves, in point of fact.  
  
"Sounds like Auradon. Hiding the darkness away so they won't have to look at it," Mal mused, replacing the bristles of a brush in Evie's hair with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"They shouldn't destroy it and act like it never happened," Evie sighed, face settling into a mighty frown.  
  
Mal wasn't particularly sad to see the Isle of the Lost go. It was a prison, a hovel, a wasteland, and Mal herself would much rather pretend that it never happened. In many ways, she had no regrets that The Isle and all signs of it would one day be wiped clean.  
  
Save for the one solitary fact that the Isle of the Lost was where she and Evie began.  
  
"...What if we go back?" Mal almost couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud. "One last time, before it's gone?"  
  
Evie's response was to snuggle further into Mal with a little laugh, closing her eyes as she pictured it.  
  
"Who would've thought we'd feel nostalgic about The Isle someday?" she said.  
  
Mal shook her head.  
  
"Not The Isle. Dragon Hall, where we first met. The forbidden fortress, where I sacrificed my life for yours. The hideout that we made our home, the magic bridge that finally took us to Auradon...those are the things that we should say goodbye to, E."  
  
The mighty weight of the ring Mal always carried on her suddenly seemed to lift.   
  
"...Yeah, M. I think we should."  
  
On the day they made the trip back to The Isle, she didn't even feel the ring at all.  
  
And it was as if the island knew.  
  
Mal worried about proposing in such a place, worried about Evie's memories of one of the happiest days of her life being set against a canvas of dirty gray and dark corners. But with the villains gone, the evil vanished, the depraved and destructive influences lingering no longer...something amazing happened.  
  
Flowers were growing. The sky was clear, and Auradon sunlight was shining through. There were birds flitting around, singing here and there, and the all-around foul pallor of The Isle had faded.  
  
_"...Look_ at this place," Evie breathed.  
  
Her eyes were wide as she got out of their car after crossing the magic bridge, moving slowly like it was all just a dream that might shatter away at the slightest sudden movement. It all looked so different in the sunlight; warm, and almost,  _almost_  welcoming. Like a piece of Auradon that wasn't dark and evil, but just in need of a little love.  
  
Much like Evie and Mal had once been.  
  
A tiny cluster of periwinkles was blooming to life right at Evie's feet through a crack in the pavement, and she was very careful not to step on them as she and Mal walked away from the car.  
  
"...I am going to need some serious sunscreen," Mal said with a smirk, knowing that Evie would catch the meaning of her words, even though they echoed years after they were first uttered.  
  
Evie laughed happily as she twined her arm with Mal's, fully aware of how weird it was for the Isle of the Lost to see laughter and happiness.  
  
"How strange is it to think that we're coming back to The Isle with the same wide eyes we first came to Auradon with?" Evie asked as they started to wander Main Street.  
  
"Life is strange," Mal agreed, equally as fixated on the changes to her old home.  
  
Bright and vivid colors overtook the sickly and pale ones as plants sprouted from the ground, vines curled around closed-up shops, once-dead and spindly trees grew light green buds.  
  
"They shouldn't destroy this, M. Not now that things are changing."  
  
"We can show them that it's different," Mal pulled Evie closer to her as they continued their walk around town. "We showed Auradon that  _we_  could change, after all. And if something as amazing as you and I together can come out of The Isle, then maybe there's some good in it, somewhere deep down."  
  
Just like Mal said, they revisited all their old haunts, marveling at just how far they'd come with each and every stop. Dragon Hall, their old school, where a scowling Mal caught Evie sitting in her seat and instantly swore revenge without a second thought. Innocent Evie just looking to make a friend in Mal, and Mal just looking to gleefully make Evie's life a living hell. Mal still harbored her guilt and remorse even after years of apologizing by ardently loving Evie with all her heart, so at Dragon Hall, they didn't linger long.  
  
Maleficent's castle and the Evil Queen's castle, where the girls spent many an hour just enjoying each other's company. Mal laying on the carpeted floor of Evie's bedroom with a sketchbook while Evie sat and fashioned clothes together by hand for lack of a sewing machine. Evie standing at Mal's balcony and gazing out at The Isle while Mal practiced her scowls in the mirror.  
  
The hideout they'd built with Jay and Carlos, the Villain Kids' home away from hell. Mal stooped over to pick up a rock from the ground, just to give it a shot, and sure enough, the gate still opened like a rusty charm when Mal tossed the rock just so at the sign above.  
  
The last time Mal and Evie climbed those steps together was the day they fell in love, though they just hadn't realized it at the time. Looking back now, as Mal clicked on the lights and they stood among the murals on the walls and the VKs' old things scattered around the place, it was hard to believe that they didn't realize.  
  
"You came back for me," Mal remembered, eyes tracing a path of every single spot where they stood and sang a promise to find each other in the space between.  
  
"Without a second thought," Evie said right away.  
  
"...And I almost made you let me go."  
  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter what you say now. I don't plan on ever letting you go again," Evie proudly said.  
  
Mal smiled, her little secret getting the best of her.  
  
"I don't plan on ever letting you go either."  
  
There were other little spots dotted all over the island that held sentiment for them, of course, but as the afternoon neared its end they found themselves on the beach by the goblin wharf, where the VKs used to meet every week to pick through the barges of Auradon's leftovers. Mal in search of art supplies, Evie in search of fabrics and accessories she could repurpose into new outfits, Jay with his eye out for anything shiny, and Carlos hoping to find gadgets and gizmos he'd eventually go on to disassemble for spare parts.  
  
And just like the rest of the island, the beach here wasn't at all like Mal and Evie remembered it.  
  
The water was blue and sparkling under the sun hanging low in the sky, not the choppy and ugly gray that used to boil like a potion in a cauldron. There was no trash littering the beach, the sand was nice and golden, marred only by the girls' shoe prints as they came to stand just at the edge of the lapping waves and spy Auradon across the bay.  
  
"This was the last place we came before we left The Isle," Mal said.  
  
Evie nodded.  
  
"Almost the exact same spot."  
  
The last place they came before their lives changed forever, in so many ways. Evie had wanted to come to the beach to do exactly what they were doing now, to look out at Auradon and just imagine the future that awaited them. Standing there now, years later, was when it all came to Mal. The perfect time, the perfect way, the perfect words. Full circle in every way, a new chapter in their lives beginning in the same place a new chapter began as teenagers, and two hearts growing even closer together in the same way they grew closer together as teenagers.  
  
With a song. With Mal's angelic voice painting a soft ballad in the air for Evie, sweetly soft and melodic like the way she often sang Evie to sleep at night.  
  
_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a lover of my heartless mom's hateful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."  
_  
Evie's eyes and expression were aglow with light, hearing Mal singing to her as the rhythmic ebb and flow of waves provided a gentle accompaniment. Mal took her into her arms then with a smile, swaying her around their own private dancefloor as the sand kept track of every single way they moved together.  
  
_"You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, you say we'll never make our mothers’ mistakes..."_  
  
Long nights together both on The Isle and in Auradon, nights of Mal and Evie sitting on a bed and talking all the way into the morning about what frightful things life might have in store for them. Even in Auradon,  _especially_  in Auradon, when they finally came together in something more than friendship after a magical night of cotillion, Mal feared that darkness lurked right around the corner for her. That even after all she'd done and all she'd proved, she didn't deserve a life of love with Evie, and from somewhere deep inside her the evil and slumbering dragon would rise up someday to take it all away from her.  
  
Evie simply sat on the covers beside her and promised Mal that she would never become Maleficent, the same way she herself would never become the Evil Queen, casting aside the imperfect and the ugly. Mal could stay imperfect, and Evie would still always love her, for even the most flawed of gemstones still shone beautifully.   
  
_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a lover of my heartless mom's hateful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."_  
  
Mal sang again, spinning Evie around as she did so.  
  
There was apprehension the day they both left The Isle. Auradon was a new world, a new land, one where they could never possibly find a place. Evie worried. Mal didn't admit it, but she worried too. Evie could read it in her eyes, on her face, the fear of the outcast. So she'd put her arm around Mal as they sat there on the grungy beach, hugging her close and promising that as long as they stayed together, they'd have a place. Long before they ever opened their hearts to deeper feelings for one another, still they knew that they belonged with each other.  
  
_"Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a lover of my heartless mom's hateful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine."_  
  
Mal changed her song to bring Evie's memory back to cotillion, where the two of them again came together by the water not to look out at Auradon, but at The Isle. Leaning over a ship's railing with the island in the distance, the lights of the kingdom glittering on the waves just like the stars, Mal began to see. She began to find herself there, standing shoulder to shoulder with Evie before the gentle hand of that radiant girl led her out onto the middle of the dancefloor. In her heart was where it all began, Mal had understood that as they twirled each other around once and Evie tapped a finger to the center of her chest, the moon smiling down on them as they spent the rest of that perfect Auradon night at each other's side.  
  
Every single lyric that Mal delicately murmured called to mind such warmth, such a feeling of home. From Evie being locked in Cruella De Vil's closet by Mal to being locked in Mal's embrace, the two had certainly come a very long way. A wonderful journey that Evie wouldn't change even in the slightest, for every wrong turn and every dip in the road had led her here, slowly dancing on a beach with the girl she loved above all else.  
  
_"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time,"_ Evie sang, easily falling into a duet with Mal. _"I fell in love with a heartless mom's hateful daughter, she is the best thing...that's ever been mine."  
_  
Although their dancing slowed and then came to a stop entirely, they still held each other there as the sun dipped closer to the horizon and decorated the sky with oranges and pinks, even more colors never before seen on The Isle.  
  
"...Forever, Evie," Mal whispered. "I'll be yours and you'll be mine."  
  
"Forever," Evie nodded, her eyes dancing in the light from the sunset. "Promise me, Mal."  
  
The perfect time. The perfect way. The perfect words.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Mal only let go of Evie to sink to one knee, absolutely intending to fulfill that promise as she gazed up into her future's face and saw perfect lips parting in a gasp, dark eyes no longer sparkling brightly, but wetly. Evie somehow both fully aware of the gesture Mal had just made yet trying to wrap her head around it at the same time. Mal, down on one knee in front of her.  
  
The ring and its box weighing absolutely nothing as she slipped them from her pocket.  
  
"...Evie, will you marry me?"  
  
Mal wanted to cry before she even had her answer. Evie wanted to cry before she even gave it. Another one of the many ways that they were perfect together, two halves of one whole, part of each other—meant to be.  
  
_"Mine"._ The word that proudly sprang to life in Mal's heart every single time she looked at Evie, thought about Evie, felt Evie in her soul even when she was nowhere to be found. Mal never had much in her life, even after coming to Auradon; never had much in her life, except for Evie. Evie was hers, and she was Evie's. They held those eternal claims to one another's heart, and for as long as she cared to remember,  _"Mine"_  had been the greatest word Mal had ever known.  
  
Until on a dazzling beach, with the sky an artist's canvas above them and an entire kingdom waiting across the sapphire sea, Evie presented her with elated tears, an unforgettable smile, and a word a whole universe greater than  _"Mine"._  
  
"...Yes."


End file.
